


The longing that never ends

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Just after Ethan kissed the MC, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Pos-Chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: When Ethan goes away after kissing Lily, she wakes up to the thought of him.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Lilian Malfoy, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Choices' fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a second POV chapter for people who want to imagine their own character's name and personality instead of my own.

Lilian slowly wakes up, feeling what she thinks is Ethan's scent under her nose. She smiles as she hopes for the best and her arms wrap around the soft sheets and a low whine slips her lips as her fingers grasp thin tissues instead of Ethan's strong and wide frame.

She cannot forget and in her head it keeps coming, the memories of him reaching her, touching her keep flooding up to her conscious mind. How could she forget him? How could Lilian forget how vulnerable, honest and intense he felt? He looked! Deep in those fierce blue eyes.

Ethan was a man too intense to be forgotten. She sighs in defeat, opening her eyes, blinking as she feels quite unable to keep them open. She wants to call him against her pillow and get him to come for her, to embrace her, to give his chest for her to lay her sleepy head on.

He's everything Lilian wants to experience, and she knows she can't but she cannot stop wanting more, much more, multiply her memories of him, just like on that balcony, when he felt so vulnerable and powerful at the same time.

Lilian sighs again, getting up to a sitting position. She takes her phone from a close piece of furniture, no messages, no phone calls. It's too late to plead Ethan to be there, to embrace her one last time. She gets up from the bed and walks to her bag for a clothing change.

How will she bear to know that Ethan could actually feel so much for her without being allowed to experience, to feel it first hand?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~You/Ethan~

You slowly wake up, feeling what you think is Ethan's scent under your nose. You smile as you hope for the best and your arms wrap around the soft sheets and a low whine slips your lips as your fingers grasp thin tissues instead of Ethan's strong and wide frame.

You cannot forget and in your head it keeps coming, the memories of him reaching you, touching you keep flooding up to your conscious mind. How could you forget him? How could you forget how vulnerable, honest and intense he felt? He looked! Deep in those fierce blue eyes.

Ethan was a man too intense to be forgotten. You sigh in defeat, opening your eyes, blinking as you feel quite unable to keep them open. You want to call him against your pillow and get him to come for you, to embrace you, to give his chest for you to lay your sleepy head on.

He's everything you want to experience, and you know you can't but you cannot stop wanting more, much more, multiply your memories of him, just like on that balcony, when he felt so vulnerable and powerful at the same time.

You sigh again, getting up to a sitting position. You take your phone from a close piece of furniture, no messages, no phone calls. It's too late to plead Ethan to be there, to embrace you one last time. You get up from the bed and walk to your bag for a clothing change.

How will you bear to know that Ethan could actually feel so much for you without being allowed to experience, to feel it first hand?


End file.
